


Head

by cndyprfumegirl



Series: Canem Story Time With Prince [3]
Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: CanEm - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndyprfumegirl/pseuds/cndyprfumegirl
Summary: Rated M for naughty Sanem. Hahaha  (by special request ;)).  Also, time doesn't work the same in my timeline as it does on the show.  HAHA...our beautiful couple actually gets time to BE a couple before being split up by unnecessary drama in my world. :)Head - PRN (1980)I remember when I met u, babyU were on you're way to be wedU were such a sexy thingI loved the way you walked, the things you saidAnd I was so nonchalantI didn't want you to be misledBut I’ve gotta have u, babyI got to have you in my bedAnd you saidBut I just a virgin and I’m on my way to be wedBut you're such a hunkSo full of spunk,I’ll give you headTil you're burning upHeadTil you get enoughHeadTil your love is redHeadLove you til you're dead





	Head

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for naughty Sanem. Hahaha (by special request ;)). Also, time doesn't work the same in my timeline as it does on the show. HAHA...our beautiful couple actually gets time to BE a couple before being split up by unnecessary drama in my world. :) 
> 
> Head - PRN (1980)
> 
>  
> 
> I remember when I met u, baby  
> U were on you're way to be wed  
> U were such a sexy thing  
> I loved the way you walked, the things you said  
> And I was so nonchalant  
> I didn't want you to be misled  
> But I’ve gotta have u, baby  
> I got to have you in my bed  
> And you said  
> But I just a virgin and I’m on my way to be wed  
> But you're such a hunk  
> So full of spunk,  
> I’ll give you head  
> Til you're burning up  
> Head  
> Til you get enough  
> Head  
> Til your love is red  
> Head  
> Love you til you're dead

_ Previously: _

 

_ She whispers to him, “Can, you are like the god of sex. Everything you do excites me.  It’s not fair.” _

 

_ “I feel the same way about you, Sanem.  I’d say we’re even,” he says with a wink.   _

 

_ They can’t keep their hands or mouths to themselves for the rest of the movie, and before they know it, it’s over.  They walk arm-in-arm to the exit. “Can, when we get in the car, let’s drive somewhere quiet and private. It’s your turn.” _

 

_ Can takes her hand in his and pulls, “Hadi.  Let’s go, Sanem.” _

 

**

“So where are we going, Can?” Sanem says, the excitement in her voice barely contained.  Can had given her what she needed in the back of that movie theater--her body is still thrumming with pleasure--but she still needs to touch him.  She needs him to fall apart for her. The first time she experienced Can Divit in all his orgasmic glory, she became addicted to his sounds, the way his face contorts so beautifully, the way his fingers dig into her skin, the way he needs her close to him--his face buried in her neck-- to recover.  It’s like he’s giving her a piece of himself every time, and she wants to collect all of him.

 

“Somewhere quiet and private, güzelim.” He winks at her as he reaches over and takes her hand in his.  He brings her hand to his mouth and bites her thumb before kissing her knuckles gently.

 

Sanem smiles mischievously at him, and he presses his foot a little harder on the gas pedal.  Of course they could go home, but they like to play this game. Can has discovered that his innocent little Sanem is a risk taker when it comes to sex.  When he suggests something new, or makes advances in a public place, she readily agrees; sometimes she even initiates. Can is thrilled by this discovery--he couldn’t have hoped for anything better. Since their first time together three months ago, they have been very...enthusiastically active.  

 

As if she wants to confirm his thoughts, she tugs her hand free of his and strokes up his thigh until she reaches his hard length.  With firm pressure, she runs her hand up and down his jean-clad erection. “Sanem,” he gasps, “It’s hard to concentrate on the road when you’re doing that.”

 

“Drive faster and get there, or I won’t be able to stop myself and you’re really going to have a hard time concentrating,” she whispers in his ear.  She has removed her seatbelt and is leaning against his side, kissing his neck. Her hands unbutton and unzip his jeans, and she reaches into his pants and closes her fingers around him.  She is always amazed by the feel of him--he feels like silk over steel. How can something be so soft and so hard at the same time? She runs her hand slowly up and down his shaft, appreciating how well-built he is.  He’s the only man she’s ever seen, so she doesn’t have anyone to compare him to, but she thinks he’s perfect--her very own Greek god. His breathing is coming faster, and she can tell he is having a hard time maintaining control of himself.  Suddenly, he turns onto a dark street with a view of the Maiden’s Tower and the water. He parks the car and turns off the lights. “Oh, good. We’re here,” she says. She doesn’t wait for a reply or a signal or romantic sweet nothings; she leans down and licks him from base to tip. He moans and buries his hands in her hair.  She licks his head like an ice cream cone, tasting the pre-cum leaking from the slit at the very tip, before taking him fully into the warm wetness of her mouth. She knows it won’t take long; he’s been hard since they drove to the movies earlier that evening.

  
  


“Aahh, Sanem.  I love your mouth on me.”  Can looks down at her: The image of Sanem’s plump, perfect lips wrapped around him, looking up at him with her big, dark eyes has to be the most erotic thing he’s ever seen.  Her head bobs up and down as she sucks on him, and her hand follows her mouth, twisting her fist just the way he showed her the first time she did it. She’s learned fast, and now doesn’t need any guidance from him--she surprises him with new things all the time, and he loves everything she does to him--mostly because he can feel how everything she does comes from how much she wants him and loves pleasing him.  

 

She gets him nice and wet so her hand glides easily over him.  With every stroke, she takes him deeper into her mouth, until he’s hitting the back of her throat.  His fingers tighten in her hair and his hips start moving. She puts her hands on his hips to hold him still, and takes him in even further, so she’s swallowing him.  He makes a choking sound in the back of his throat and whispers, “FUCK, Sanem!” 

 

Sanem moans and the vibration of her voice against him is the end.  She holds his balls in one hand and massages them gently and he explodes into her mouth, his release shooting down her throat in heavy spurts.  She swallows every last drop and slowly continues to suck and stroke him as he softens in her mouth. She loves tasting his flavor; he’s salty and acidic and slightly sweet.  Her lips and tongue tingle as she releases him gently from her mouth and presses her lips softly against the tip. She holds him in her hand and lays him gingerly against his thigh.  

 

Can’s brain isn’t back to full functionality yet, but he knows he needs to kiss her.  His hands are still in her hair, and he pulls her head up to his and kisses her with all the love he feels for her. She climbs over the center console to straddle him so she can get closer because she knows how he likes to hold her after.  She pulls his head to her chest and he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight as his breathing returns to normal. She kisses his forehead and strokes his hair, and she feels more than hears his words spoken into her chest, “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

 

“Yes.  You are,” she says, and she smiles the way only he can make her smile. 

  
  



End file.
